


God save the queen

by macgyvershe



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock TV
Genre: 221b, Fluff, Fun, John Watson & Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, M/M, saving the queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B short story. John and Sherlock talk about saving the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God save the queen

**Author's Note:**

> 221B short story.

“John?” Sherlock calls from their bed.

“Yes, Sherlock, I’m here love,” John comes in from the sun room and settles onto the bed.

“I can’t see you,” Sherlock squints at John.

“That’s because you don’t have your glasses on.” John takes the glasses from the bed side stand and hands them to his husband of 45 years.

“Oh that’s much better John,” Sherlock huffs as he settles the glasses on his nose.

“Feeling better, are you ready to get up?” John is examining him thoroughly now. “I told you to get that flu jab last month. You could have saved yourself being sick these last four days.”

“Four days,” Sherlock sits up quickly and grips John by the arms. “The queen, John, I was supposed to transport her early on this week.”

“Its okay love,” John smiles. “She’s all sorted and ensconced in her new hive; even moved the nursery with her. ”

“Thank god.” Sherlock settles back into his comfy bed.

“Can I tempt you with toast and tea? I’ve got some of Helena’s honey ready to eat.”

Sherlock smiles at how John gives names to each of his queen bees.

“Yes, but first some of your honey, John,” Sherlock leans in to kiss his lover of a lifetime.

John acquiesces, happy to have his husband on the mend, feeling better.


End file.
